


Eyes On You

by bishop_deluca



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishop_deluca/pseuds/bishop_deluca
Summary: Carina goes to the bar with her friends where she becomes very interested in the new bartender, Maya.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> I asked on twitter for Marina one shot prompts and picked the top three most liked so here's the first one :)  
> Based on this prompt: Maya goes to the bar with her crew where she becomes very interested in the new bartender, Carina (I switched Maya and Carina though).  
> And same disclaimer about the Italian. Blame google if it's wrong.

The sound of people singing along to music and the smell of hard liquor overwhelmed Carina as she walked into the bar with her best friend Amelia. It had been a long week, and although Carina didn't go out much anymore, she had been roped into coming to ladies night at one of the lesbian bars downtown. Amelia promised her it would be a good time and when she told her about the new bartender who was just her type, Carina couldn't say no. 

They walked over to an open section at the bar and upon sitting down, Carina spotted her instantly. She had her hair up in a high ponytail that fell down her back, dressed in a tight white tank top and ripped blue jean shorts with her ass cheeks hanging out of the bottom just slightly, and had a sleeve full of tattoos on her right arm. She was currently mixing a drink while talking to two guys who she was playfully laughing and joking with. Carina was mesmerized as she watched her biceps bulge while she shook the cocktail shaker back and forth.

"Hello, Earth to Carina."

Amelia waved her hand back in forth in front of Carina's face. Carina hadn't even realized Amelia was talking to her.

"Sorry, what?"

"You think she's hot, huh?" Amelia asked with a smirk. "That's Maya, she's here every Thursday." 

"She is pretty, yes, but-" 

Amelia waved Maya over before Carina could stop her. Carina blushed as the blonde approached them.

"Hey Amelia." Maya nodded her head towards the Italian. "Who's your friend?"

Carina stuck her hand out and Maya wiped her own hand on the towel that hung over her shoulder before grabbing it.

"Carina."

"Maya." The blonde gave her hand a firm shake. "What can I get for you?"

"Hot blonde on the rocks." Amelia responded which earned her a slap on the shoulder from Carina and a grin from Maya.

"White wine, please." 

"White wine?" Maya asked with a questioning raise of her eyebrow. "Nah, I have something better for you."

Maya turned back towards the liquor shelf. Carina couldn't help as her eyes wandered down to Maya's perfectly toned ass. The blondes back muscles moved as she reached up to the top of the shelf to grab a few bottles and Carina tried to ignore the feeling that stirred inside of her as she watched. She licked her lips without realizing and only snapped back into focus when Maya set the glasses down in front of them and met her gaze.

"Are you good?" Maya asked as she watched the brunette.

"What are you making?" Carina asked in return, ignoring Maya's question.

"It's called an AMF."

Maya scooped ice into both of the glasses and grabbed a clean shaker.

"I don't think I want to know what that stands for."

"You'll find out."

Maya took her time pouring multiple different kinds of liquor into the small shaker. Both Carina and Amelia watched her hungrily as she made the drinks with ease while dancing and lip synching along to the music that played in the background. Carina's stomach flipped as Maya shook the shaker again and dirty thoughts ran through her mind with Maya's cleavage on full display. Maya could feel Carina undressing her with her eyes and smirked to herself as she poured the blue tinted drink over the ice and put two cherries on top of one of the drinks.

"I threw in an extra cherry for you." Maya said as she handed the drink to Carina with a wink.

Carina went to give Maya her card but Maya quickly swatted it away.

"It's on me. Let me know what you think."

Maya grabbed another cherry from the small container and tossed it in her mouth. She then continued to play with the cherry stem and effortlessly tied it with her tongue as she walked to the opposite side of the bar, keeping her eyes on the brunette as she did so.

Carina and Amelia clinked their glasses against one another and Carina grimaced as she took a sip. She didn't know what this was, but it was sure to get her drunk by the time she finished it. 

Amelia tried to drag Carina out to the dance floor with the rest of their friends, but Carina decided to stay at the bar. She was too busy being captivated by Maya. She observed as Maya interacted with each of the patrons. She was funny, cracking jokes, and dancing along to the music without a care in the world. Carina noticed that she was a really good dancer and unintentionally sexy. She spent the next few minutes watching Maya while she finished her drink. Maya glanced over in the brunette's direction and noticed her drink was practically gone.

"It was good, right?" Maya asked as she sauntered back in her direction.

"It was...something." Carina said, her face now red. "I'm hot."

"Yeah, you are." 

Maya leaned over the bar, her voice deepening as she spoke.

"I'm off in 15 minutes, you wanna go talk somewhere?"

Carina nodded fervently, the alcohol running through her bloodstream. She looked over to the dance floor where her friends were and nodded her head towards the booth, indicating that's where she would be if they needed to find her. Amelia nudged a clearly drunk Maggie and they both gave her a thumbs up of approval which made her laugh.

After Maya had clocked out, she walked over to the booth carrying two small glasses. Carina could hear her heart thumping in her chest as she approached her. She wasn't the type to get nervous around women—usually she was the aggressor—but the alcohol definitely had her off of her game and feeling like a teenager.

Maya set the glasses on the table and slid into the booth next to Carina.

"Down for a shot?" 

"Always."

They both grabbed their glasses and held them up.

"Applausi a notti indimenticabili e belle donne."

"I don't know what you just said, but cheers."

Maya clinked their glasses together and they tossed back the shot. Maya's face instantly grew warm and she chewed her lip as Carina scooted closer so their thighs were now touching. Carina reached over to brush her fingers up and down Maya's ink stained skin.

"I love your tattoos. What made you want to get so many?"

Maya shrugged in response, "I was feeling rebellious after I graduated college. My dad was pretty strict when I was growing up, so this was kind of my fuck you to him after turning eighteen and moving out of the house."

Carina nodded in understanding, watching Maya with glossy eyes as she spoke. Her fingers danced over the colors and the lines of each tattoo with curiosity.

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"I don't."

"Maybe I can change that."

"I would like that."

They stared at each other intently for a moment before a smile grew across Maya's face as My Body by LSG started playing.

"I love this song." 

The blonde moved her hips back and forth to the music and Carina licked her lips vigorously as she watched her. She wrapped her arms around Maya's waist and impatiently pulled her into her lap. Maya moved so she was straddling the brunette and continued grinding her hips slowly to the rhythm. Carina slid her hands down to Maya's ass as she tugged her closer. She got lost in a daze as Maya rocked her hips against her; the bright blue eyes now turned dark and mischievous and focused solely on her.

Carina reached a hand up and placed it on Maya's face. She brushed her thumb across Maya's lips before the blonde leaned down to kiss her. Maya growled against her lips, sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth and Carina squeezed her ass as they both moaned into the kiss hungrily. As Carina went to move her hand between Maya's legs, the music stopped and the lights went up. Maya groaned in annoyance; this could not have ended at a worse time.

"Ugh, how is it 2 a.m. already?"

Carina breathed heavily as she looked up at the blonde who was still on top of her. Usually she would offer to continue this at one of their places, but there was something about Maya that made her want to take her time instead of rush into everything on the first night. Instead, she grabbed Maya's phone and put her number in it.

"Call me sometime?" 

Maya nodded and pressed another long kiss to Carina's lips before sliding off of her lap. They kept their eyes locked on one another until Carina met her friends at the exit.


End file.
